The Multiverse series
by Larrydog
Summary: a huge crossover of many characters fighting to see who is the strongest in the multiverse and who will take the grand prize and to see themselves in a different light and as a different person how will this play out and who is gonna win ratings will change during chapters and inspired by dragon ball multiverse


The setting: In the universal spaceship

Sam: *A german shepard wearing a green shirt with a frowny face and dark green pants was steering the ship* Are you sure this plan of yours is gonna work?

Max: *a purple and blue wolf wearing a silver shirt was sitting next to him* Trust me this is gonna work you just gotta trust me and besides, it could be fun.

Sam: I don't like having fun.

Max: *kisses him* Yeah, yeah I know but just this once try too.

Sam: *sigh* Fine, which universe are we going to first?

Max: *takes a clipboard and reads it* Um, universe 16.

Sam: Alright lets go. *opens a portal and the ship goes in it and disappears.*

Setting:universe 16, shelter 17

Sam: *lands the ship in a empty space* Now as you know this group has a dislike for coyotes, so let me go get the dogs and you get Fang.

Max: Agreed.

*The two go on all fours as Max makes his way to the open plains while Sam made his way to shelter 17*

Lucky: Well gang, it has been very quiet around it lately.

Squirt: Yeah, not many pups have been coming here for an adoption.

Niblet: Do you think this place is going out of business?

Lucky: I doubt it, it's just been a slow week. *See's Sam coming over* Well, it looks like we have someone that might need an adoption.

Sam: *is in front of Lucky* Um... *thinking: I'm never good at talking to people*

Lucky: Hey, um welcome to shelter 17. I'm….

Sam: I know who you are, Lucky.

Lucky: You do? Well, I'd like you meet….

Sam: I know all of you, and I'm not here for an adoption.

Lucky: Um okay then, then what are you here for?

Sam: Now you may not believe me, but you and your team have been chosen to be part of a tournament. with people across the multiverse

Lucky: Um well...Strudel is this possible?

Strudel: Um, well no one's really sure, it has only been a theory so far.

Sam: Well it's not a theory too us. Multiverse travel is possible, and the winner gets an amazing prize.

Lucky: Well, what's the tournament, and where is it being held?

Sam: Its being held in a empty universe, which is one of the very first ones made, and the rest will be explained once we get there.

Lucky: Well, it sounds interesting I guess. But what about our organization and if a new puppy comes around?

Sam: Don't worry, we have everything thought of and we will be able to stop time until you get back.

Lucky: Stopping time, can you do that?

Strudel: Well, if he can travel through universes I'm pretty sure he can do that, and also the fact that he is wearing clothes and doesn't seem to care.

Lucky: well everyone what do you think should we go?

Everyone: *in their own way agrees to going*

Lucky: Well...alright lets go.

Sam: Wait you're missing someone

Lucky: Who is it, I think the 5 of us are here.

Sam: Well there are 6 people *looks around and notices the dog in the distance* ahh there he is.

Lucky: *looks where he is* You mean Ralph?

Sam: Yes, he's on the list. *walks over to him and is in front of him* Um hello?

Ralph: *chewing on a shoe*

Sam: Um, hello? *pats his head*

Ralph: *stops and looks him* Hello I guess.

Sam: Hey, um I know this may be hard to understand, but would you be willing to travel the multiverse to be part a universal tournament?

Ralph: *doesn't look impressed* Will there be shoe's there?

Sam: Yes, there will be shoes there.

Ralph: Then sure, count me in. *gets up*

Sam: *thinking: Well, that was easy.*

Lucky: *thinking: I wonder why Ralph was chosen?...but then again I wonder why any of us were?*

Sam: Well then, shall we?

*the group made their way to his very well hidden spaceship looking to see if Max was already back, which he was*

Lucky: Wow, you weren't kidding

Sam: I don't kid, ever. *he goes back to his anthro form, which surprised nobody but niblet, and opened up two stairways. One where he drove the ship and the others where the chosen character's sat* Alright, everyone please walk the second stairway.

*They did as they were told as Sam went up the first one and saw Max and went over to talk to him*

Max: Did you get the pound puppies?

Sam: Yes, did you get fang?

Max: Yes, he is on the other side of the ship along with the kennel kittens who were also chosen. They were just on the back of the paper.

Sam: Okay and I got the 6...I mean 5 of them.

Max: 6? Did you bring the other dog Ralph?

Sam: *quietly* Yes...

Max:*smiles* It's fine, I understand.

Sam: Yes, since he is the alternate version of me and...I felt some type of way of not taking him.

Max: Don't worry, it's not like there was a limit to how many people can be brung along.

Sam: Yeah, I guess you're right. So let's send them to the arena *he types in some coordinates and the ship separates into 2 and the half with the others flys away. Then, the ship rebuilds itself to its original size*

Max: I love that function.

Sam: Yeah, so where are we off too next?

Max: We are going to universe 40 and the coordinates are called Freddy's Fazbears pizza.

Sam: Alright let's get this over with *starts driving the ship*

Setting: universe 40 Freddy Fazbear's pizza, 1987, 12:00 am

(since the canon of the game is unknown I'm just gonna make it the characters have a mind of there own and the children's accident didn't happen inside them and this is the part two's restaurant)

Sam: *Lands the ship near the restaurant*

Max: Okay this time I will go in and get them.

Sam: Okay be careful

Max: *kisses him again* Aren't I always? *makes his way out ship and enter the restaurant which is very dark. As he is walking he see's a few cameras none of them seems to be on. As he is walking he was caught by surprise when he felt someone pick him up* hey whose….

Freddy: oh hey a visitor, we have not had one of those in a long time, or at least so late at night welcome *smiles*.

Max: Oh uh, hi Freddy. Um, I was wondering where the rest are right now I have something important I need to tell all of you.

Feddy: The rest huh, well there in the parts/service area and the toys should be around here. Who do you wanna talk to first?

Max: Well, I guess all of them.

Freddy: Okay, I'll go get them. *he walks away*

*later he came back with dismantled bonnie, chica, foxy,golden freddy and the toy freddy, bonnie, chica,Marionette,b.b and Mangle, who was hanging on the ceiling and a very broken bonnie looking bunny

Max: Who's he *points at the bunny*

Freddy: Him? Well the workers found him in a blocked off room, his name is Springtrap. He doesn't talk that much.

Max: I see, well the more the merrier. Anyway let's get started *starts telling the group the same thing he said in universe 17* so what do you think?

Bonnie: Well, seems confusing.

Foxy: Ye'll have to 'cuse 'im. E's not the most powerful cannon on the ship.

Mangle: And besides, I don't think I can really do anything with how broken I am

Max: Don't worry, once we get there you will all be completely fixed with not one scratch on any of you.

Springtrap: (doesn't seem impressed)

Mangle: Well you got my vote.

Toy freddy: Well, I think I wanna go too. It seems like fun

Toy bonnie: Well since toy freddy is going, I might as well go too.

Chica: *shakes her head yes since she can't talk*

Foxy: There's one other person that needs to go in order to get me.

Freddy: If your talking about me than I'm already going

Foxy: Not you fazy, I'm talking about Shadow.

Max: Oh him? *checks the paper* He is also on the list.

Foxy: Yay! I'll go get 'em. *runs to the office*

Shadow: Hm? *stops reading paper* Oh heya Foxy.

Foxy: Hi!

Shadow: Whatchya need?

Foxy: Ye'll see! *grabs his hand and runs to the group*

B.B: Yay sounds very fun!

Marionette: …... ok.

Springtrap: (shrug) I guess I'll come along...can't be worse than here...

Bonnie: Cheer up sour puss this will be fun!

Toy Chica: I'll go, hope there's cupcakes there.

Foxy: I'm back! I've got him now.

Shadow: *adjusting to what just happened*

Max: Oh you're here, let me explain *starts explaining again* so what do you think about it?

Shadow: Well, I like the idea of it. Im used to stuff like that.

Foxy: You ar-oh wait you told me.

Shadow: We talked for an hour about how I have magic.

Foxy: Musta slept it off.

Shadow: I see that.

Max: Well, we got everyone except Golden Freddy.

Golden freddy: *very silent*

Springtrap: He's like me, he doesn't speak much...

Max: Well, are you going?

Golden freddy: *shakes his head yes*

Max: Okay, then follow me.

*everyone starts to follow him to the ship with toy bonnie holding mangle*

Bonnie: Where we going?

Max: To the empty universe 5 where the arena was made

Shadow: Oh, I've been there, once.

Max: Of course you have *opens the two stairways* okay everyone, go up the second stairway.

Foxy: This new future stuff, gives me the creeps.

Max: *thinking: well, technically it's alternate future.*

Shadow: Oh Max, little warning, I can read thoughts.

Max: Oh, well lets go *he goes up the first stairway as the others go on the second one and Max goes to Sam who was waiting for him*

Sam: Did you get them?

Max: Indeed I did, now to send them there *does the same process as before as the ship splits apart the bottom half leaves and then it rebuilds itself.*

Sam: Alright, where are we going next?

Max: To universe 20 the coordinates are John's house.

Sam: Alright then. *starts driving*

Setting: Universe 20, John's House

Garfield: *relaxing in the backyard drinking some type of juice.*

Odie: *trying to play with him but garfield kept pushing him away*

*both of them stop when they see a spaceship stop near their house*

Garfield: Oh boy here we go again. *Max comes down to talk to them* Look whatever reason you came for me, the dog did it. *points at Odie*

Odie: *looks confused*

Max: No, no I'm not here to hurt you.

Garfield: That's a first.

Max: I'm actually here to invite to a chance of a lifetime.

Garfield: That's another a new one. Well I think I pass, I have nine lives so it might come around again *stretches*

Max: Really? Even if you win there is an amazing prize people have wanted since the beginning of time?

Garfield: *looks at him* Wait, what type of prize are we talking about here?

Max: I'll let you know if you come, but I can tell you the rest. *says the same thing he did in the other universes* so what do you think

Garfield: Hmmm... *looks at the audience* well no matter what the prize is it, must be something good and what could I get with this prize...well food of course.

Max: Who are you talking too?

Garfield: Huh? Uh, nobody. Anyway, I'm in.

Max: That's good glad to hear it. Also, Odie is invited

Odie: *points to himself* Me?

Garfield: Him? But why? He's just a stupid dog *looks at him for 5 seconds* see he didn't realized I just insulted him.

Max: Either way, he is still invited.

Garfield: *sigh fine *thinking: I might need someone to bail me out*

Max: alright than follow me *the three make it make to the spaceship where the same thing happened as the last time and Max reunites with Sam

*Back on the ship*

Sam: That was quick.

Max: Yeah, didn't take much to persuade them.

Sam: So do you think were getting good people?

Max: Well, so far were getting good people for skill challenges. Now were gonna get people for power challenges, and there gonna be powerful *smiles wickedly*

Sam: *rolls his eyes* Hope you're right, alright lets go.

*the two start making there way to other universe's where more and more people were being brought to the tournament where only one can win an amazing prize*

end of chapter 1

Note: Trust me there is gonna be A LOT more characters in this, I just started with my favorites just for the pegs of this story and I will add more people's Oc's. I added one so far and I know I changed the fnaf canon story, but hey I think you guys don't mind that much.

I also have to thank my mate On DA for helping me edit this :) and writing in Foxy's, Springtrap's, Bonnie's and his own Oc's .


End file.
